


Fat and Hungry

by DemonDaddy



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Proud Family, Total Drama
Genre: Belly, Fat - Freeform, Starvation, hunger, hunger fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Seven fat versions of popular cartoon ladies get trapped on an island without food. All they can do is wait and rub their empty tummies while hoping somehow, someway, they'll be rescued.





	Fat and Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

It had been three long days since the seven obese girls had woken up on the deserted island. They'd started whining right away and hadn't had any luck finding food. It seemed there wasn't a meal for miles and all the girls were far too lazy and hungry to walk that far.

 

Raven sat on the sand, rubbing her plump belly through the clingy purple fabric of her outfit. Her folds bulged and jiggled under her hands with each deep growl that emitted from her hungry tummy. "I'm so hungry! I feel like I haven't eaten in ages! I want something good to eat. I'm so empty my tummy feels like a hollowed melon. I need something to eat so my fat tummy doesn't start to eat itself. I need food to quell this hunger or I'll go crazy! I feel like I'm already deflating! Look how droopy my tummy has become. It used to be firm!"

 

Starfire lied out on the sand. Her fat tummy spilled over her sides when she rested that way but it allowed her to rub her hands over the whining flesh. Her tummy groaned out loud to let her know it was still empty and needy. "I'm so hungry! I want food so bad I scream! My tummy is doing the digesting or itself. Soon I will be nothing more than skin and bone! I need something to eat to fill my hollow tummy. My belly sounds so grumpy, I wish to pleas it with food before it turns to a puddle of despair!"

 

Jinx sat propped against a rock, huffing from the stress of the heat and hunger evoked by the island. Her fat belly shook with growls that emitted from between her roaming fingers. She tried to rub out the gurgling flesh of her whole belly. "I'm starving and I hate this! Why would someone do this to us? I'm not even a hero! I don't deserve to starve! It feels like I haven't eaten in months! If I go much longer my fat tummy with become nothing but a saggy sack. It's already getting flabby and loose. I need something to eat! I want some pizza or something to fill the huge void inside me!"

 

"I know what you mean," moaned Leshawna. Her belly let out a groaning whine and she stroked it up and down though even that effort was tiring. "I feel so weak with hunger! I can't believe there isn't anything to eat here. I feel so empty and barren inside I think I could eat this whole island. My tummy feels like it is trying to devour itself! I need a meal soon, mmkay? Otherwise My beautiful belly is going to turn to jelly. It's already getting loose."

 

Dijonay let out a high-pitched whine that was almost as loud as the one from her tummy that followed. She pattered her fat belly in an almost tantrum-like manner. "I'm so hungry, ya'll! I'm starving! I need some food now! I feel like my tummy is shrinking, shriveling up. I need food so I can get thick and plump and sexy again. I'm too empty to think clearly! All I can think about is how noisy and empty my tum-tum is!"

 

Sunset rested near the water, watching for fish. She knew she was probably too lazy to catch them anyway, but she kept an eye out. Her tummy roared loud and fussy and she patted it with an annoyed expression. "I'm so hungry I'd eat raw sushi. I can't believe there are no fish or crabs on this island. I feel so empty I'd probably eat one whole. It feels like my belly is bubbling up to swallow all my insides. I need to eat so bad! My tummy is seriously cranky. I need to feed it before it becomes and angry blob of empty sadness."

 

Valerie Gray sat away from the other girls. She didn't like hearing their whining very much, although there was no escaping it. She was focused on her own hunger. She rubbed her growling belly in slow circles. She wished there was anything around to feed her chunky tummy. "My poor tummy is getting so flabby. My angry center is so loud and sad. I really want to feed it so it won't feel so hollow. I think my insides are eating me up. I can't tell though. Ugh, I need to find some food."

 

Raven closed her eyes against the bright overhead sun. Her belly moaned and she stroked it rhythmically even as it tired her fingers. "The heat is just making me hungrier. No amount of rubbing will soothe its whines. I need to eat something yummy or my tummy is going to die from emptiness. I feel hollow and my tummy is mad and droopy. It even looks sad! I need to feed it right now!"

 

Starfire's fat tummy wiggled in waves of loose fat as she roughly caressed it back and forth. Loud growls poured out of her middle as she touched it. "I know what you mean! My tummy is weak and wiggly from the hunger. It sounds as sad as an Emock from my planet and they are creatures that are always sad and filled with many tears! I must feed my empty belly before it becomes as wrinkled and pitiful as an Emock as well."

 

Jinx rolled onto her side like a bloated sausage in a frying pan. She rubbed her middle and it groaned and moaned louder at her touch. "I feel so empty I could eat a horse. It might fill my poor, tiny tummy. I can feel it shrinking from having nothing to sustain it. I really want something to eat. My tummy feels so fussy and it sounds like it is too. I'm getting all loose and flabby. My tummy won't stop writhing with every growl. If I could feed it, it would be firm again I bet. I really just want it to feel full!"

________

Leshawna's fingers shook as she rubbed her groaning gut. It seemed to have no intention of quieting down no matter how much she rubbed it. "I can't take this hunger. I feel like I'm dying from hunger! My tummy is gobbling itself up little by little, I can feel it! It feels so hollow I could probably live inside it. I need something to eat before I go crazy. The hunger is making me dizzy. My belly feels crazy and looks like a sad old man. Look how my jelly rolls are sagging." She lifted her shirt to show how her fat belly was descending slowly.

 

Dijonay let out a pitiful noise that was swallowed up by the aggressive groaning of her guts. She rubbed her belly more enthusiastically. "I'm so hungry! Did I mention that today? 'Cause I am starvin'! I want something to eat already! My tummy needs food, like now, okay? It's gurgling like a mad dog that's gonna swallow me all up. I'm so empty my belly is deflating. It should be thick, but now it's just sick! Someone better brign me some food before I throw a real fit. Ya'll don't want to see that!"

 

Sunset ran one hand through the water and patted her tummy with the other hand. No fish were in sight as usual. Her fat belly burbled and moaned. "I want shrimp," she whined in her spoiled brat tone. "I'm so hungry! I don’t' even know what I did to deserve this! There must be some weirdo watching us beautiful girls starved down to bone! I need to eat before I go crazy. My insides are so noisy from emptiness I think it's going to implode. No me gusta! I want food for my flabby belly before it's nothing but flab!"

 

Valerie Gray tried to crawl toward the trees on the island but she quickly gave up. They'd already haphazardly checked the island for food anyway, she knew there was nothing there. "Ugh, I'm going to starve!" She rolled her fingers over her growling middle, the folds of her flesh wiggled. "I'm so hungry and tired from lack of nutrition. I feed to eat to have the energy to find food. Without food my tummy is going to wilt. It's already starting too, I can't believe how loose my flesh is. What am I going to do?"

 

Raven tried to shift into the shade to keep cool. "I feel like I'm being cooked like a piece of meat. I wish I had some meat to eat." Her stomach growled and whined at the mention of food and she ran her hands up and down the feebly flesh orb. "I'm so empty I can't stand it. I don't know how much longer I can go without filling this void inside me

My tummy is totally eating itself! I can feel it taking little nibbles out of my insides. I swear it! I need something to eat. My tummy is so angry it won't stop growling. I'm turning into a blob of hunger. My tummy is so weak and flabby."

 

Starfire remained on her back massaging her middle. Her insides were grumbling like beasts. The organs growled louder with each passing moment. "I'm so starved," Starfire whimpered again. "I do wish there was a tasty morsel around to eat. I am absolutely withering from starvation! I feel as if all of my plump tummy has come together to sadden me with emptiness. I think my insides are eating me up! I know I keep repeating my hunger, but I cannot help it! I am the starved! I need food to feed my hungry tum-tum before I turn to jelly!"

 

Jinx rolled back and forth, but the effort made her tired. Her tummy ached with hunger and she could only caress it to soothe the savage need. Her stomach called out in frustration and she patted it harder. It bubbled and belched in response. "I'm sooo hungry! There isn't a bite to eat on this evil island. I'm going to implode if I don't get some food in my fat belly soon. I'm going to rot and turn to bone! My tummy is going to lick my bones clean! It sounds angry enough to do it too! I need to eat!"

 

 

Leshawna's tummy let out a howl that echoed through her quivering fat. She gave it a sluggish pat and whimpered when it growled again and again. "Look how empty I am! I'm practically skin and bone. My tummy has been eating itself and I need to make it stop with something to eat. I'm so hungry I'd probably eat raw fish. Or something. But there are no fish! There is nothing but the sound of my tummy swallowing itself and getting emptier and I hate it! I want to eat now! I need a miracle of food to save me before I fade away!"

 

Dijonay's big belly bounced and burbled with fresh groans. She stroked it idly every few seconds, but it continued to roar. "I'm so hungry," she fussed. "My tummy feels so empty. Did I mention it's so empty I could die? 'Cause, like, I could. My tummy is eatin' itself prolly. I don't even know anymore. I'm gettin' all gobbled up and stuff. This sucks, I just want a meal, ya know? Before I turn into some boney supermodel."

 

Sunset was getting exhausted. She was still lying on her side, but she closed her eyes, tired of looking for nonexistent fish. Her stomach growled and whined hungrily. She stroked it in a circular pattern and it continued to groan. "I'm so hungry," she complained. "It feels like my tummy is trying to claw out of my body. I'm so empty! I think my insides are eating themselves. I need something to eat before I starve! My stomach feels so angry, I think it hates me. My tummy is turning into nothing but flesh."

 

Valerie Gray tried to crawl toward the woods where food might be, but she was just too hungry to get very far. "Forget this." Finally she went back to join the entire group. She liked the idea of the others hearing how hungry she was. Her stomach let out a howl and she moaned pitifully. She rubbed it up and down and it whined louder. "I'm starving! I can't believe how noisy my insides are. It feels like my tummy is barren from top to bottom. I'm so empty it's crazy! My tummy is growling like it's going to dissolve itself. I demand something to eat! My tummy sounds so sad. My belly is disappearing! I need food!"

 

Raven's fat tummy jiggled when it wailed and moaned angrily. She massaged it from side to side and it swayed and gurgled. "I want something to eat right now. I'm so hollow!" She sighed and growled at the noise emitting from her center. My tummy feels like I haven't eaten in ages. How long has it been? I wish I had something to eat. My belly is going to turn inside out. If I don't get a bite to eat my fat tummy will vanish. I think my insides are depressed because my firm tummy has gotten so saggy."

 

Starfire groped her belly as it wriggled and growled fussily. She patted it in irregular rhythm and it gurgled under each touch and made her fingers quiver. "I am starving! My belly feels so hollow I cannot stand it. My tummy feels like it might implode. My tummy has got nothing inside it and it's so noisy with hunger! I wish I could give it all the food in the world!"

 

Jinx clenched her stomach. It moaned and gargled in loud segments. She caressed it and it got louder from the touch. "My belly needs food! It feels like my tummy is so hollow it might die. My tummy is really empty, I can feel it trying to eat itself with every clench. I'm starving and I want to eat so much! I can't even rest because I need to eat so much! I can't take another minute of this."

 

Unfortunately, another several days went by and the girls continued to starve. The state of their tummies was really starting to show it their whines were more frequent than ever, even though they were all exhausted from not eating.

 

Leshawna rested on her back and whined. Her stomach followed suit and let out a long, angry moan. She rubbed it in uneven sequence with sore and tired fingertips. Her insides quivered and it made her flabby gut shake. "My tummy is dying for food! It is really empty! I think everything I've ever eaten is long gone. I feel like I'll never eat again. I think my tummy really is eating me now, I can see how much weight I've lost. My hungry tummy has turned all loose and pudding-like." She groped the mounds of flesh and they poured over her fingers limply.

 

Dijonay cried as her stomach wailed and groaned loudly. She stroked her fat, flabby middle in circles and it howled alongside her. "I want somethin' to eat now! I'm famished! It feels like my tummy has given up on life. My belly feels so hollow I can't stand it. I need to eat before my tummy is so hollow it becomes nothing but flab. My skin so loose and grody! I hate how my sexy, fat belly is all wimpy and soft." She squished the loosened flesh with her palms and it puddled sadly, jiggling with each new moan.

 

Sunset stared up at the sky and saw how it was darkening. It would be night soon, another day without food and another impending night of little sleep and dreams of meals she could not have. Her stomach belched and whinnied desperately for food. She stroked it over and over and it gurgled. "My poor tummy wants food so badly. It feels like my tummy is nothing but sadness anymore. My tummy is turning into nothing but a fleshy mound of pitifulness. I can't even complain right. I'm so dizzy with hunger, I can't take it! I think I'm going insane."

 

"I know the feeling," said Valerie Gray. Her stomach was floppy and loud in her grip. The firmness has turned to putty and rolls of fat wiggled to and fro when loud groans poured out from within. Her belly growled loudly and rudely. She rubbed it with both hands and it got louder. "My belly needs food! I wish I had something to eat. I can't stand another day of this. My insides are so pitiful and loud. The groans are all I can think about anymore. That and food. God, I want food. What monster wants us to starve? I'm afraid I'll never eat again and my poor tummy will get thinner and thinner."

 

Raven rubbed her deflating tummy as it wailed. The flesh was loose and grumbling. "I'm starving! I need something to eat so badly. All I can think about is tasty crab and fish meals. How are there no fish on this whole island? My tummy needs to eat something because I think it's almost gone. It's so empty it has almost swallowed itself. I need to eat soon or I'll be nothing but flab and bone."

 

Starfire caressed her tummy in circles as it whined and screamed. She was starving and her insides were loudly protesting it. "I wish I had something to fill my insides. My tummy is very much like the angry dog that cannot find the bone. So grumpy and growly. It is droopy like the face of the dog as well. My soft skin is so weak and wiggly. I need to feed my belly soon or I will surely fade away!"

 

Jinx rolled onto her side and she could see her tummy no longer took up the amount of space it once had. It puddled on the sand and was tucked in a bit from where it used to rest. It growled the same as before though and she rubbed it with both hands. "My poor tummy wants food so badly. I think I'm vanishing. I'm going to loose every pound and my empty tummy with go flat and I'll never eat again. I just want some food! It isn't fair I can't eat. I want to eat!"

 

"I'm so hungry! I wish there was something here to eat," Leshawna whimpered. Her stomach moaned and groaned angrily. She stroked it up and down and it just got louder. Her flesh swished back and forth. She licked her lips as she though of how her flesh resembled pudding. "I'm starving! I'm so hungry I could eat myself. My insides are already eating me so it isn't like it matters. I really want a sandwich or something. I just want anything to eat to fill my empty gut." Her middle rumbled and she rolled onto her back though that did not ease the sounds.

 

Dijonay rubbed her fat stomach as it gurgled and moaned. She struck it in a pattern between rubs and it bounced and growled in rhythm. "I want something to eat right now. It feels like my tummy has gone insane. I haven't eaten in ages and my loco belly is rumblin' up like craycray. I wanna eat real bad, ya'll! Can't there be anything around to eat?"

 

Sunset felt her stomach curdle and coil inside. It let out low roars and she massaged it with her fingertips. The flesh wobbled from side to side. "I'm so empty inside my poor tummy can't hold its shape. I'm totally starved. If there was a store I'd buy us all food, but money is worthless with nothing to buy and eat! My tummy is going to digest itself before I see food again. Why hasn't anyone saved us yet? I want a plane to come so we can at least eat airline food."

 

Valerie Gray whined when her stomach screeched and groaned. She rolled her hands over it in ovals and the flesh rolled loosely under her palm. "I want something to eat! It feels like my tummy is a sack with no crumbs left inside. I'm starving down to nothing. I'm withering and so, so empty. I need to fill myself up with food before I starve to death. I do not want to become a starving ghost!" She lifted her top and watched her sad belly shake with fresh groans. "Look how hungry I am! My belly is droopy and sad."

 

"I know what you mean, I've got nothing left in me. I'm starving to death. My poor belly is so flabby and angry. It won't stop growling." Raven stroked her drooping gut and it rumbled under her hands, not content to stop moaning until it was fed. "I think I'm the hungriest I've ever been. I feel like my insides are swallowing themselves, I forget what being full feels like. I'd do anything for something to eat. I think I'm the hungriest girl in the world."

 

"I do not mean to be the rude, but I think you are mistaken, Raven. My fat tummy is almost gone from swallowing itself. I am so hungry I could eat ten of everything in the world. I am starving the most." Starfire showed off her wrinkled belly and pet it slow as it growled. "I am clearly the most hungry. See how my empty tummy shakes and how wrinkly it is. I am without any food in my whole body. I am withering! I am the hungriest girl."

 

Jinx rolled her eyes, but even that effort made her tired. Her belly ached with hunger and she could only stroke it to ease its many sounds. Her stomach called out for attention and she patted it harder. It moaned and groaned in reply. "I'm so hungry! I don't want to hear about how you think you are starving. There isn't a bite to eat on this island and I need food the most. I'd be willing to fight for a meal fi there is one. My tummy is turning into flesh and nothing more. It sounds angry and I need to eat now! I'm way hungrier than any of you."

 

Leshawna snorted and the sound could be heard even over the grumble of her guts. She ran her fists over her belly and it gurgled roughly. She stroked her middle more rapidly, but the sounds kept pouring forth. Her fat belly wiggled and shook. "I am way hungrier than any of you. I'm starving. My empty tummy is shrinking every minute. I can feel my acids coming up my throat. I need food the most, I'm the hungriest."

 

"Oh, no. Ya'll are not even tryin' to go there. This girl, right here, she the hungriest. That's me in case you didn't catch that. My tummy been eatin' itself since this all started. My belly is all droopy and sad like an upset old man. It's grumbling and shiz non-stop. I'm hungriest, I win, no contest." Dijonay shouted her rage as she rubbed her fat, floppy belly. It growled loud and violent every few seconds. Her belly was drifting toward the ground, to weak to stay firm.

 

Sunset rolled closer to the others and pouted. "Um, hello! I'm starving! I'm so hungry I could eat myself. I'm so hungry I could eat a thousand fish or fifty cows. I really want a sandwich or fifty. I just want anything to eat to fill my empty gut. I'm the hungriest you conceited hoes!" Her middle rumbled and she rolled her hands around her deflating belly even though it did not ease the sounds.

 

Valerie was annoyed by the assumption of the other girls. She was sure she was the hungriest. Her belly was sinking inward even though it was still plump with fat. She felt hollow on the inside and had never felt so hungry in her whole life. "I'm way hungrier than any of you. You can't know how empty I am right now. My insides are dissolving by the second. I hadn't eaten much before I got picked up so I've gone longer without food than most of you."

 

"It isn't about how long you've gone without food, it's about how empty your belly is. My tummy has is far and away the emptiest. My body has to fuel power, the power of demons! That means I always need to be eating to restore energy. That means based on need alone, I'm the hungriest!" Raven protested loudly and her belly backed her up with angry gurgles. She rubbed her floppy gut with both hands as it shook. "Hear that? The groans are because I've been empty so long my tummy can't stand it. It's screaming with hunger and rage. It's going limp from weakness."

 

"I agree power eats the most energy," Starfire said. Her belly roared and she stroked it tenderly. "That is why I am the most hungry. Because I have far more power than anyone else and it is very draining on my poor empty tummy. I have not eaten in many days and my belly is noisy and barren. It is swallowing me up! It must be fed at once for I am starving the most!"

 

Jinx rolled her eyes but no one could see because they were all focused on their own tummies. Her belly gurgled and she gave it a few soft pats. Her flesh compressed and gurgled under her touch. "I'm way stronger than either of you! That means I've drained the most energy! That means I'm most empty. So I need to eat the most! Look at how weak and flabby my gut is! My tummy is clearly in the most need. You all are blind if you can't see how I'm wasting away."

 

Leshawna's belly gurgled and whined and she gave it pats with both hands. She wiggled the fat around in her grip but her tummy rumbled no matter what she did. "My plump belly is the worst off! Power doesn't matter! It's the size of the stomach that matters! my belly is the biggest and that means it is the emptiest. That means my poor belly needs food most. I'm the one that's hungriest, no contest!"

 

Dijonay shook her gut around to get attention. It growled when she pushed it from side to side. "Hear that? See that? That's my giant tummy screaming for food. I'm the hungriest, ya know? My tummy is so empty it's cranky and yellin'. It's so hungry it's gobbling me up and turning inside out! I could eat twelve horses, okay? I don't even like horse meat! I'd eat it though!" She sat back and rubbed her moaning belly as if her point had been clearly made and she was the winner.

 

Sunset wasn't having that though. She used her weak arms to push herself upright. She lifted her shirt with quivering fingers to show off her descending gut. The flesh shook and shivered as her tummy groaned with need. She caressed it slowly for all to see. "This is what hungry looks like and I'm tired of you girls denying my hunger like it's lesser. I'm the hungriest! My tummy is eating me up, it's lost all sense of shape! It's loud and weak and barren! Know why? Because I used to eat whenever I wanted. I had a spoiled belly and now it can't have anything! It's awful and I need food the most!"

 

Valerie scoffed and rubbed her big belly so it swayed as it groaned and writhed. "I'm the weakest. I can tell by how my tummy hollers. It doesn't matter if it was the fattest or not, it's just hungrier than all of yours. It keeps rumbling, it's gobbled up all my extra weight and turned itself into loose flab. It's empty and noisy and needs to eat the most!"

 

"No way! Mine's the grumbliest!"

 

"Mine is loudest!"

 

"Mine is loosest!"

 

The girls shouted over each other and continued to argue for several hours until they grew tired. Then they reverted to their typical self-involved complaining.

 

Weakened by all of her moaning, Raven sat as far as she could crawl from the others--which was only a few feet really--and complained to herself. "I'm so hungry! I'm so empty I hate myself! My tummy is a vacant pit. I wish I had some onion rings or something to fill myself with. I think I might disappear! Ugh, the sounds my belly is making are driving me crazy!" Her belly groaned even louder and she patted it mindlessly.

 

Starfire's tummy howled and she rolled onto her belly in the sand to stifle the sounds and stroked the sides of her stomach as it groaned. "I'm so hungry, I can feel my juices squishing around in my empty belly. It corrodes more of me away each moment! How I wish I had food! I need food! My tummy is so fussy with hunger it may never be quiet again. I am starving to death! I will be nothingness soon, I fear."  


Jinx's belly rumbled like a beast unfettered by constraints. She rubbed the offending gut in circles, but it had its way with more roars. "I feel so empty I may go insane. My tummy is devouring itself more and more and soon there will be nothing left of me, not even a scrap! I need to eat before I die! I just want to fill my flabby gut up with lots and lots of food! My insides are so angry, I only wish I could feed them. I'm afraid I'm turning into a skeleton before my very eyes! I need to eat right now, please I wish someone would bring me some food!"

 

Leshawna sat on her butt and gazed out at the water and noted how it was darkening. The sun was setting on another day with no meals. Her belly roared out in sadness, hungry for anything beyond the rotten island. Lawshawna had nothing to feed it and could only rub her tummy pathetically. "I'm so hungry! I just want something to eat. I'm so hollow I don't think I can take one more day of this. I can feel my insides digesting themselves, withering up more and more like a dried raisin. I'm so hungry I could eat a thousand raisins and still not be full. I need to eat soon before I stand handle it anymore. My tummy is so sad and hungry. It feels miserably empty. I can see how sad it is, look how it droops like a frown!" She was talking to no one in particular, she knew the other girls were occupied with their own hunger. She just wanted the world to know she was starved, so perhaps it would pity her.

  

Dijonay massaged her empty middle and it roared out like a car running out of gas. Her insides rumbled like they could give out at any moment. She could only stroke it over and over, slowly she felt she was going mad from the repetition. "I just want some food," she cried. Tears streamed down her still pudgy face. "I'm so hungry! I just want a tasty treat, some kind of snack! I feel so empty it's like I been drained. Been drained twice! My insides done ate themselves. My tummy is gonna eat right out of me! It's so mad at me for not feeding it, it's gonna eat me instead! Soon I'll be all gone cause my lumpy, fussy gut will have eaten me!" She wailed on and on, consumed by self-pity.  


Sunset kept moving from side to side, but no position made her feel more full. In fact, the more she moved the more energy she burned and the hungrier she became. Her tummy roared out like a grumpy hippo and she could only grip it and soothe it with pets. "I'm so hungry," she whined high-pitched and needy. "I really want some food! My tummy is so floppy and sad. It's totally empty, like sad canvas bag with no groceries in it. I need to eat to get plump. I need to eat to move. I feel so weak because I'm totally empty. I can hear my tummy screaming and the noises just bounce around my hollow insides. I need food!"

 

Valerie was exhausted with hunger. Her stomach was whiny and loud in her hold. The firmness has turned to putty and loud groans poured out from her tummy. Her belly growled roughly and rudely. She stroked it with one hand and it got even louder. "My belly needs food! I wish I had something to eat. I can't stand another day of this, not another minute! My insides are so pitiful and loud. The groans are all I can think about anymore. That and eating. I miss eating! I want food! I'm going to starve. I'm afraid I'll never eat again and my poor tummy will get thinner and thinner. I can feel it swallowing itself. I can hear it getting angrier. I'm going to fade away."

 

A full week more went by and the conditions of their tummies worsened, they did indeed get thinner and hungrier each day. It became more and more unbearable and yet all they could do was slowly starve.

 

Raven felt numb all over, everywhere but in her tummy. Her belly roared and moaned. Sometimes it got lower and quieter, but other times it rumbled like the strongest thing in the world. It seemed to think if cried enough it would get fed. Instead all Raven could do was caress it. "I feel so empty I might snap. My tummy has been digesting itself for days. I'm so hungry I'm withering. My plump tummy is shrinking more and more. Only my loose jelly rolls are still here! I'm so hungry, I just want to be filled with food!"

 

Starfire rubbed her tummy as it moaned. "I feel so empty. It is bad. I am sure the tummy is eating itself. I need food for my empty belly soon, drastically!  My tummy is very cranky and sad. I must feed it! I want to feed it before it is bones! I am so very hungry!"

 

Jinx groaned and stroked her tummy as it roared violently. "Please quiet down," she begged it. "My tummy is so loud. My insides are collapsing on themselves past the point of no return! I'm so hungry! I'm going to black out from this hunger if my tummy doesn't get something soon. I won't make it if I can't fill my tummy!"

 

Leshawna felt herself slipping away and all her mind could consider was food. Her insides wailed and begged for a meal, but there was nothing for her to do. She rubbed her stomach back and forth and stared at it with empty eyes. "My tummy is so depressed. It really needs some food to fill it," she muttered. "I wish I had something to eat. My tummy is so noisy and hollow. I need to eat right away or I'm going to snap. I think I have snapped. I just want food for my poor belly."

 

Dijonay closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see how depressing her belly looked. It was starting to sink inward in some places but it was swollen still in others and looked very lumpy and uneven. Despite not looking she could still feel the texture when she ran her hands over her grumbling middle. "I'm so hungry. I feel so lumpy and empty. I hate the way this feels. I'm so hollow. I'm hungry! Did I mention I'm empty? My belly won't stop reminding me! I need to eat soon. If I don't get some food I'm going to vanish. I'll be nothing. I'm so noisy inside! I hate it! I just want a meal, is a meal too much to ask?" Dijonay looked at her tummy like she expected it to answer, but it only groaned. She whimpered, "I need to eat..."

***

Sunset's fat tummy jiggled when it wailed and groaned angrily. She massaged it from side to side and it swayed and burbled. "I need something to eat right now. I'm so hollow!" She sighed and whimpered at the noise emitting from her middle. "My tummy feels like I haven't eaten in ages. How long has it been? I wish I had something to eat. My belly is going to turn inside out completely. If I don't get a bite to eat my tummy will vanish. I think my insides are depressed because my firm tummy has gotten so weak and limp. I need to feed it to save it. I'm so thin and noisy inside now!"

 

Valerie could barely think. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth from days of whining. She felt thirsty but didn't want to move. Her belly screamed and moaned and she stroked it with slow, uneasy fingers. She looked down at her gut and saw how misshapen it was and it made her insides lurch. "I'm so empty inside. I'm starting to turn into a prune, all wrinkles and no substance. I'm so hollow inside I could fit another person. My tummy is eating itself up. I need to feed it before it has nothing left. I'm starving and I can't take it!"

 

Raven rested on her back again. Her sunken tummy fell inward, only bits of flesh poured over her sides now but they were empty and limp. Her tummy grumbled and she patted it mundanely. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whale. In fact, I wish a whale would wash up on shore so I could eat it. I'm so empty I'd eat anything. My tummy is going to eat me if I don't feed it something. I can barely move. I'm so weak and hungry. My tummy is so mad. I really need food! My belly is all sunken in. I need to feed it badly."

 

Starfire groaned at the displeasure in her center. Her insides were noisier than she. She tried to muffle it with soft touches of her hands, but her belly continued to cry. "I'm starving," she whined. "My tummy is digesting itself more and more each day. I am so empty I can feel it squishing itself, hugging the inner walls of tummy world as it groans. I am so hungry I wish I had anything to eat. I would eat anything! My tummy is very cranky. I just want to fill my hollow tummy before it is all gone."

 

Jinx gripped her head because it was pounding from lack of nutrients. However, even a moment without touching her tummy made it moan even more angrily and she stroked it to soothe it. "I'm starving for a bit to eat. I feel like I have nothing inside me at all anymore. My tummy is very hollow and digesting me. I need to feed myself before it is too late. I must feed my upset tummy or it will cry forever! It's already pouting, sinking in and getting wrinkled. I need to eat now."

 

Leshawna groped her floppy middle and whined when it did and stroked it to ease the sounds, even though that did nothing to help. It was getting darker every second but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. "I am so hungry I might implode.

I feel so empty I think I could scream in my tummy and hear the echo for days. My tummy is eating me up from the inside and it's awful! I really need food right now, like so badly I need it! My tummy is cranky and screaming up a storm! It's so loud I can barely hear myself think. I'm going to go crazy and my floppy gut is going to hit the ground if I can't perk it up with food."

 

Dijonay patted her tummy like a drum, but it had started to lose elasticity and it merely jiggled and whined until she had to caress it normally. "I'm so hungry and bored. If I had some food I could occupy myself, ya know?" She stuck out her lip in a pout. "I hate how hungry I am. My insides feel like an empty balloon. Yeah, my tummy is an empty balloon with no air or nothing. Wish I had some food, then I'd be nice and round like a water balloon instead. My angry tummy wouldn't yell no more and I'd be all full and my belly wouldn't be crinkly."

 

Sunset couldn't think of anything but eating. Visions of snacks danced behind her eyes and made her tummy clench and roar. She rubbed her middle with weary hands and licked her dry lips. "I'm starving to the point I can't stop thinking about food. I want a hot meal to slid down my throat and fill my barren belly. I want to stretch my wrinkly tummy with a thick meal. I want to eat until the angry sounds stop and I don't feel so weak. Then when I'm energized I'll eat some more. Oh, I miss food. I need food!"

 

Valerie's idle hands roamed up and down her tummy. She was tired but the gesture was a natural reaction she no longer thought about. She felt her insides quiver and her belly lurched and moaned. She kept petting even as she senselessly whined. "I just want food! My belly is thin and flabby from hunger. I've lost all my round shape! My tummy is cranky with need for food. It's so empty I could fit a whole world inside me. I think I'm turning inside out from my belly digesting itself. It's madness. I need to eat right away! I'm starving!"

 

Raven let her hands slide up and around her belly. She could feel the strange dips and bevels where her smooth, round gut used to be. "I'm so empty," she whimpered. Her voice was soft from overuse. "I am so hollow I could crawl inside myself. I'm so hungry I might die. My tummy has gobbled me all up for sure. I can hear it eating me with every moan. I feel so weak with hunger it's insane! I can hear how fussy my belly is even when I touch it! It's demanding a meal. I wish I could feed it."

 

Starfire pulled at her hair and ran her fists through the sand to distract herself anytime she wasn't caressing her whining gut. However, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the sounds and feeling always got to the point she couldn't stand it anymore. When it started rumbling hard she started petting it softly. "I'm so hungry," she whimpered when it started up again. "I think I am suffering the dying from starvation. My insides are so loud and fussy. They need to be given the food or else they will be sad forever. My tummy is hollow and pitiful and needs the supplements of food. I must eat! I must for my tummy is shriveling by the moment!"

 

Jinx chewed on her shirt to simulate the feeling of eating. The cloth taste bitter and wet and only made her fussy stomach cry even more. She rubbed her exposed middle and spat out the cloth now and then to whine. "Nothing helps! I'm so hungry, but nothing eases the need!" She groaned and rubbed her belly more roughly. "I need to eat real food to fill my hollow belly. I need to swallow up some soup to ease the cries or eat some chicken to stop the hunger pangs. I can feel my angry tummy clenching. It's punishing me and I just want to feed it before it sinks all the way in!"

 

Leshawna rubbed her gut more but it just growled out louder. She was sick of it, but couldn't make it be quiet. She felt nervous and sick with hunger. She feared she'd never see food again. "I'm so hungry and I'm really scared. I want to eat before I vanish into nothing or worse, I become a skeleton. I miss food. I want to fill my empty tummy. I can't stop thinking about food. I just want to eat before my angry tummy takes off out of my flabby gut. I just want to eat! I want to eat right now!"

 

Dijonay was tired and hungry and her vision was somewhat blurry from lack of nutrition. She just wanted something good to eat. "I'm starving, ya'll. I'm so hungry I'm startin' to forget what food tastes like." Her belly rumbled and she petted it softly. "I feel so empty I prolly could eat a whole house. Or a house party. Or a party worth of food. Whatever, I'm hungry is what I'm sayin'. My belly be digesting itself. It is really angry, I don't even know how to describe it. My poor tummy is so hungry and wrinkled. I just hate this, I want food!"

 

Sunset fell over and didn't think she'd ever sit up again. Her limbs were weak and she didn't know if it had been days or weeks since she'd last eaten. Her tummy rumbled and grumbled like an angry old man and she stroked it with exhausted fingers. "I just want to eat," she lamented. "I really want something tasty to devour. I'm so empty I'm sure I'm nothing but pink empty walls inside my belly. I need to fill myself with meat and cheese and anything to make me plump again! My belly is withered and sad. I want to feed it so much!"

 

Raven caressed her middle over and over. Her insides felt hateful, she was sure they wanted to destroy her, but she still tended to them to keep them calm as she could manage. Her belly still roared though, not sated by her gentle touch. "I think I'm too empty to go on. I feel like I'm giving up. My insides keep digesting more and more even though there is nothing left. I think I'm too empty to make it. I just want someone to bring food. I think I could survive if I could eat. I really want some food."

 

Jinx rubbed her belly but it burbled more loudly with each new stroke. She felt like stopping, but her fingers moved without her, locked in habit. She gazed around but the island looked like evil surrounding her. A good beach should have had snacks. This was a prison. "I need food so much! My tummy is so mad, it's getting depressed every day it goes without food. It roars loud, but I think it knows it can't eat. Why can't I eat? I really want food. Won't someone bring us food? Why would someone do this to me? I'll be good or evil or anything if I just get fed!"

 

"I would do anything for some food," Sunset sobbed. Her belly bounced and groaned with the effort of her distress and all she could do was pet it. "I am so hungry I would do anything, fight anyone, steal anything, do anything! I would eat anything too. I'd eat scraps! I'd eat low carbs or high carbs or gluten free or gluten! I'd eat anything! I just want to feed my shriveled, upset belly before it digests me! I need food right now!"

 

Valerie felt sure the end was approaching, but she wasn't willing to give up. She hoped someone would come and feed them. Yet when her belly moaned she feared it would never happen and all she could do was stroke her middle and complain. "I'm so hungry I might just sleep and never wake up. I feel so empty inside I think I might turn inside out. I'm hungry for big steak and little veggies. I just want something to eat. My sunken tummy would eat anything and then it would be happy again. I need to eat. I need to eat before it is too late..."

***

Time kept slipping away, the hunger grew worse. Days more went by and the girls got weaker. They had also slimmed significantly. They had summoned their strength and gathered close together on the island, it was better to starve in a group than alone.

 

Raven was pressed to Starfire's side and she could hear the other girl's tummy rumbling and in a way it was almost comforting to know she wasn't starving alone. Her own tummy let out a groan and she rubbed it in the same way she had been for ages, but it felt a little more soothing for the moment. "I just wish I could eat. I'm so empty that I know I must be truly starving now. When I first got here I had no idea how hungry I could get. My tummy was still fat back then, but now it's flabby and loose. I can feel that my stomach has digested my fat and it's still hungry! It's so upset it cries all day. I need to feed it. I just wish I had some food."

 

Starfire felt Jinx's legs laying over her own. They had all simply landed where it was easiest so they were strewn here and there. Star didn't mind though, the pressure distracted her from the hunger pangs a bit, although she still rubbed her tummy when it moaned. "I am very empty. I do wish I had something to eat because I am just so hungry! My tummy is so flat now, very loose and sad with the grumbles. It eats itself every second. It is so very sad, I wish I had some food inside me. I need to eat very much and a lot!"

 

Jinx was half-propped up but she didn't seem to mind. Her thoughts were focused on the feeling in her gut. Her belly rumbled and she stroked it slowly and meaningfully. "I'm so starved. I'd give anything for something to eat. My tummy is totally barren and I'm famished! My tummy has turned to skin pudding and I hate how loose it feels under my hands. I wish I had some food to thicken me up. My cranky tummy needs to eat! I really need to eat! I just want one meal, is that too much to ask?"

 

Leshawna was a bit away from the Titans but she was sandwiched between Dijonay and Sunset. Their bellies all rumbled in unison and the vibrations ran from one girl to the next and back. Leshawna ran her hands over her gurgling gut and frowned. "I just want a last meal. If someone put us here to starve they could at least provide one last meal first! I'm so empty I can't even stand it. My belly is so loose and sad and sort of gross feeling. It keeps eating itself up and I really wish I could feed it. I'm so hungry. I need food!"

 

Dijonay ran both hands in circles around her whiny tummy. It burbled and belched very sadly. Even the other girls brought her no comfort. "Empty! I'm so empty I can hear my organs moving around. My belly is so hollow I can hear the gurgles echo! My poor sexy belly is all droopy and ugly now! I wish I had some food so it would stop eatin' itself! I need food or I'm gonna starve, probably I'll starve really soon! I need food! I would be happy with anythin', even somethin' kind of gross!"

 

Sunset didn't like the rumbles of all the other tummies, but she hated hers way more. Her belly let out little whines over and over until she gave up and started petting it again. "I am absolutely starved! This is unacceptable! I can't go another minute without food or my empty tummy will become like a black hole, it will be that empty! It's already saggy and gross, all my smooth plump fat is gone! My tummy was so hungry it ate it all up! My belly is sad cause it has nothing left to devour! I need food or I will perish and that would be a loss because I'm amazing and deserve to be fed!"

 

Valerie sat a little ways away from the others, she still didn't feel very social, but ti was better to be near them than to be alone. The sounds of their tummies almost covered the sound of her angry belly. Yet still loud moans poured forth and she had to rub her center to calm it, even though it didn't work. "I'm hollow. My insides are like a tunnel that nothing is inside of. My tummy is so droopy and it's starting to shrink! I think I've lost some weight and I just want to eat! My tummy has digested itself and it won't stop until I'm gone. My belly is so sad, I feel terrible for it. I wish I could give it some food!"

 

Raven rubbed her belly with a little extra effort, because she was getting worn out and feared soon she'd not be to offer her center any comfort. She was sad, but it was the best she could do. "I am starving," she said weakly. Her belly roared again as she stroked it. "I'm so empty I don't think there is anything left inside of my sad, saggy belly. I can't believe how loose my skin has become since this began. I don't look or feel alright. I need some food right now. My tummy is miserable and won't be happy until it can eat."

 

"I am the hollow! I wish I could eat!" Starfire ran her hands in circles around her orange tummy. It growled and whined, and moaned, and sighed, but nothing she did could ease it. "I'm as hollow as a cup with no water. I am as sad as a lonely child, but in my tummy. Instead of missing parents, my belly is missing its food. It's gotten so sad and lumpy. I think it has digested everything I have to offer. My sad, sad tummy will only get thinner. It grumbles so loudly. I wish I could eat."

 

Jinx ran both hands over her belly, she pet it until her fingers were sore. She felt the growls ripping through her and the ones echoing from all around. She was sure she was weakening, but she held up as best she could, driven by the need to tell everyone of her hunger. "I am so hungry I can barely stand it. I am so empty, I can feel it in my toes. It's like my whole body is hollow. I'm a container food used to go in. Now I have nothing and my tummy is sad. It's angry too and won't stop telling me about it. It has gobbled itself into almost nothing, I don't know how much longer I'll last. I need food or I will implode!"

 

After a while of resting that way they shifted weakly into a circle so they could stroke each other's guts and their own, just for a change of pace from the slow monotony of their starvation.

 

Leshawna rested with one hand on Dijonay's wilted belly and one hand on her own. Both moved in slow rhythmic circles. Alongside her own touch she felt Jinx rubbing her tummy up and down. It felt sort of nice to have someone else tend to her hungry tummy, but she was still too starved to feel any better. She could still feel the roars ripping through her even as she rubbed her gut, she could feel Dijonay's belly grumbling too. "I'm so hungry," Leshawna whined. "I feel like a burlap sack. I'm all empty and crumpled. My tummy looks like canvas too, all wrinkled and depressing. It keeps getting smaller everyday from the hunger. I'm so empty my stomach is shrinking, but it's not small enough to not feel the hole inside. I need to eat before it gets worse!"

 

Dijonay let the other girl rub her tummy while her own hands worked her lower gut and sunset's center. She could compare the waves of rising groans between the two tummies and it felt odd, neither worse or better than the other. "You guys are starvin' too, I see that now. But like, I'm so hungry I can't stop thinking about it! My gut is so empty, I hate it now. I used to love my fat tummy, but now it's sunken and ugly and sad. I need to eat before the sounds drive me crazy too! It's so loud!"

 

"I understand," said Sunset sympathetically. Her belly groaned and whined and she patted it along with Valerie's rumbling middle. She ignored the swish of the loose flesh and just rubbed and rubbed. "I am so empty it feels insane. My belly has become so weak and saggy. It looks like a piece of silk all wrinkled up. It's all bunched and pitiful. My poor tummy is so hungry it has been eating itself. It is so sad. I hate how hungry I am! I just need something to eat. Just a little bit to eat."

 

Valerie rubbed her own tummy as it moaned. At the same time she caressed Raven's, felt both bellies shivering and moaning under her touch. "I'm so starved I could eat a whale. I feel so empty I might dissolve. I think my belly already started dissolving me. My fat belly has turned into loose sadness. It's so pitiful it cries all day. The sounds are making me hungrier! I'm constantly hungry and I hate it!" Her gut rumbled louder and she scowled at it. "Listen to how noisy it gets! I really hate feeling this hungry and I wish I had something to eat."

 

Raven tummy's let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. She rubbed it with careful fingers while her other hand worked more roughly into Starfire's angry gut. "I'm so starved I'd eat just about anything. My hollow gut is barren enough to accept anything, I think. It's so flabby I think it would be happy just to be made fat again. It's digesting itself so anything would be good. I just wish I had something to eat, something to stop the noises and hunger. Anything to make my cranky gut happy again. I need food to satisfy myself. I need a crumb or anything!"

 

Starfire's belly gurgled and she rubbed it and Jinx's in unison to keep the pattern of hunger support going. "I am the famished. I wish I had a meal to partake in. My hollow middle can no longer take the hungering. My middle has the expression of a very sad person, very frowny. It is swallowing itself up and I think it is a sad cry for attention. Sadly I have no food to feed my belly. I need food! So much food!"

 

Jinx rubbed her center passionately. She also caressed Leshawna's as both centers rumbled weakly for attention. "I'm starved," she whined. "I'm so empty I'd take anything to sate my belly. My poor tummy is so droopy and ugly from hunger, I hate it. I hate how my middle keeps digesting itself too. It's awful. I just want to stuff my face and tummy with something tasty to fill the void. I need a bite to eat. Seriously."

 

Leshawna's middle wept for attention and she stroked it tenderly as her other palm worked circles over Dijonay's growling stomach. "I'm so hungry I could eat myself. I think I already am. In fact, I'm sure I am. I'm so empty it isn't a surprise. My belly is lumpy and weak, it's dipping in more each day I can feel how hollow it is on the inside and outside. I can feel it eating itself more and more. I need to feed it before it gets more ticked off and checks out completely. I need to eat dang it!"

 

"I'm starving!" Dijonay's belly roared and she rubbed it alongside rubbing Sunset's aching tummy. "I'm so empty I could eat ya'll. But I don't roll like that. Lucky you, because I'm so hungry. My gut is all wrinkled like a raisin and begging for a bite to eat. It's begging for anything. I feel really bad for it." She paused for a moment in sadness until Sunset grunted to remind her to go back to stroking. "I just want to eat so my tummy won't digest itself like all ya'lls. It already is, but it could be worse. Right now, I'm just so barren I know I need to eat. It's very important I get some food in this saggy gut soon before it gets uglier. Or needier. Or louder. Dang it is so loud, you know? I just want to eat."

 

Sunset ran her hands around her empty tummy then back over Valerie's. She switch back and forth just to change things up even though it made her arms tired. Dijonay rubbed hers when she was gone so all was well with the system. Sunset could feel her belly groaning afresh and she felt terrible for her middle. "I'm starving! I don't know how much longer my empty body can keep up this complaining and suffering. I feel like I'm all gone inside, how much is left? Yet, my belly continues to digest me. It looks like an empty potato-chip bag, all wrinkled and food barren. It sounds like a broken truck and won't stop screaming and crying. It's just going to keep growling until it gets fed. I need to feed it before I can't take it anymore."

 

When the girls got tired of the circle they returned to their own selfish tending, but it didn't matter, the hunger was the same either way.

 

"I wish I had a burger," Valerie said out of nowhere at one point. She was tired of the silence of all but the roars of tummies and wanted to fill it with her desires. She looked around and made sure the others were paying attention before she continued. "A big burger. With everything on it you can imagine. I'm so empty, I'd love some tomatoes. I would eat those squishy things until my tummy didn't ache. I'd pile pickles and mustard on that burger, enough to stretch my droopy gut back into fighting shape. I'd put three patties on it, loads of meat! Extra cheese too. My tummy is growling just thinking about it. It's fussy with me for even suggesting something so filling. I'm so barren inside even the mention of food is too much to handle." A growl ripped from her middle and Valerie rubbed it with deliberate purpose to summon more groans rather than less. She squished on her loose skin and her tummy groaned louder. "Listen to those growls! That's my belly begging for lettuce and bacon on that burger instead of giving it only itself to snack on. I need something to eat to satisfy the endless need. I need burgers!"

 

"I wish I had some pizza," Raven chimed in. She looked out at the water as she said it and imagined all the possible toppings she could add to this dream pizza. Many ideas danced in her head and each one made her tummy rumbled louder and louder. It got noisier anytime she thought of food. Her middle shook and she gently caressed it with her hands. Her fingers were numb from all the petting so it didn't even matter anymore, it took no true effort although the longer she rolled her fingers the hungrier she became, but it was inevitable anyway--starvation was happening. "I am so empty inside I could probably eat fifty extra-large pizzas by myself. Maybe more. My tummy is such a void vortex I could probably eat a whole shop and the delivery boy. Only then would my hungry, empty center be satisfied. At least until my next meal. I want so many. I don't want to die here with my stomach eating me alive. I want to eat and turn my loose rolls back into firm fat. My cranky belly would like that, then it would calm down. I'm seriously so hungry. Food is all I thought about anymore. I could one hundred pizzas ideas, but I can barely remember my own name. That's how hollow I am. I need food so much. I'm going to go crazy, I just know it."

 

"Food of wishes. I am so hungry I can think of many things to eat. However, if I could have any of the things I would want gurgleshot," Starfire said. The others glanced at her in confusion. She looked back, equally confused until she realized their gazes were about her food. "It is much like the human bacon, but better and made not of the animal," Starfire clarified. "It is delicious on the empty tummy. I am starved and it would feel so good inside my hollow pit. I am void from head to toes and would love some yummy gurgleshot. It would stretch my flabby gut back into firm shape. I would gain much weight! My wrinkled belly has been digesting itself for days and it would stop to thank me instead. I would love to hear the silence of a happy tummy rather than the roar of a sad one." Her belly roared just then for emphasis and she stroked it meaningfully and sadly. Her fingers shook on her growling center. The loose fat swayed when her insides shuddered and made her outsides react. "It is so very sad. I wish I could feed it something tasty. I wish I could feed it at all."

 

"I want candy. I want sugar really badly, but like something hard and long lasting I can savor. I want to roll it around in my mouth and taste it, tease my tummy before I stuff it full of chocolate. Chocolate is so filling. I'm so hungry, I would love it. I could eat a ton of it." Jinx looked up at the sky as if she was picturing the blurred clouds as the treats she spoke of with love. Her belly rumbled starting at her core and then it spread out to the edges of her belly and shook her ribs and chest. She rubbed her middle with long rubs. Her belly didn't quiet but it eased the shakes. "I'm sooo hungry. I'm so empty I could probably fit Willy Wonka's factory inside me. I'm so needy I could eat for days. My hungry tummy is furious for a meal. It is screaming for a bit to eat. Anything to eat. It is so soft and wrinkled and it really needs to be filled up. I want to eat. I need some candy. I need a lot."

"I would take anything, but I really want a hotdog," Leshawna said with a longing expression on her face. "I'm starving for a nice foot-long with relish and mustard and some many toppings I get sick. That's what I want more than anything. I'm absolutely starved on the inside. I'm so empty you could probably drive a funeral through my guts and I wouldn't even feel it. That's how barren I am on the inside." Her tummy roared and she rubbed it in circles to soothe the quivering shakes that she could feel all the way to her bones. "My tummy has gotten so weak. I'm so weak all over I feel like I might faint, but my tummy is too loud to sleep through the growling. It's gotten so fussy and depressed it screams all day. It's crying because I've gotten so thin. It's so saggy against my fingertips, I miss being fat and full. I think I'm almost totally digested. I need to eat before I fade from the island. I just need a few hotdogs to fatten up my empty tummy. Just a hotdog or two for my cranky belly. Just a few so I have something to eat."

 

"I want a buffet. Hands down!" Dijonay said and everyone laughed for a moment at her greed until their tummies roared too much to waste the energy on humor. Dijonay shook her head. "I ain't jokin'. I want chicken and pop-tarts, and fried anythang! I just want to fill my belly up until it stops being flabby and goes back to be fat and full and round! I want to eat until I'm sick of food. I'm so hungry I'd give anything to eat like a pig just one last time. I want food, I need food. I gotta eat hardcore. My empty belly needs to eat so freakin' bad. I just want to fill myself up with everything, before I starve!" Her tummy rumbled and growled and Dijonay tried to ignore it until the pressure got to be too much and she had to stroke her center slowly to ease it. She wove her fingers back and forth and yet her sunken center still whined and begged for food that was certainly never coming. "My sad tummy needs mashed 'tatos. And mac and cheese. Anything to stop the hunger! I'd all of it, any of it to make the need stop. Pie too. I want pie. Fo sho."

 

"I want crab," Sunset said almost absently. Her belly was soft and tender under her hands and she could feel it would be dipping in badly any day. It growled roughly and she stroked it in slow and meaningless circles that made her feel pointless, but it was better than doing nothing. "I've been thinking about it since we got here. This island should have crab. I'd eat it sautéed or stewed or even raw at this point. I'm so hungry I think it would even taste good raw! My poor tummy is so weak and empty I just wish I could put anything into it. It's gotten so sad and droopy and I'm afraid I'll never know food again. I really need to eat to feed my empty, angry tummy. Its groans have gotten so violent. If I had some tasty crab I'd be okay." She licked her lips thoughtfully and rubbed her belly a little more firmly, all the while imagining it was full of tasty crab.

 

"I want a salad too to go with my burger, but not a healthy salad, one of the chicken and sugar covered greasy ones from a fast food joint," Valerie said softly and with misty eyes. She was enchanted by the thought she'd conjured. The image of tasty food danced in her head and left her longing and aching for it. She could feel her tummy shifting and drool building up under her tongue. Her tummy let out an anguished roar and she stroked it with affection. It quivered under her hands and her soft, malleable flesh shivered from place to place. "I'm just so empty. All that sweet and salty food would really fill me up. I'm so hungry I'd probably down it in less than a minute. Then it would roll around in my sunken gut. It would be so filling and good. I'd love it. Then my wrinkled middle would stop roaring. I just can't stand how withered I've become. Oh, I need to eat! I really need to eat. I wish I had steak or salmon or anything you all mentioned, even hogoogleshoot or whatever it is. I just wish I had food," she said. "I'm so hungry. I just want something.."

 

Then all the girls sighed, wishing they had anything at all.

 

More time passed by with no help arriving for them. It had been at least a month since the girls had been left on the island, perhaps longer, they weren't sure because they were so badly starved and weakened. Fat bellies were gone, only taught and empty tummies remained. They were certain they were all going to die.

 

Raven rested on her back and stared up at the hot sun. Her thinned belly rumbled, it quivered from top to bottom. She could feel it in her ribs since her once thick gut had been reverted into a valley of flesh that bubbled over her pelvis but dipped in to concave above her organs. She was truly starved. She ran her hands over her center to ease the noises, but they pressed on anyway. She shivered from the need racing through her. "I'm so hungry. I think I'm going to die. There is nothing left of me. I wanted a meal when I got here, but now I'd give anything for a morsel. My tummy is so thin and pathetic now. I'm so ugly and hollow. I just want one last bite of food before I perish."

 

Starfire also was on her back and her shrunken center shuddered and roared. She caressed her belly up and down and could feel the outlines of her inner organs. Her flab was thinned and uneven, beveled in places from starvation having eaten away her fat in chunks. She was living on her old weight, but she hadn't had a bite in ages. "My belly is also all gone. I fear I will not last much longer. I am so weak and hungry I cannot survive. I may not last another moment if food does not rain from the sky." The thought made her look up, half expecting food to actually fall, but sadly nothing came to her.

 

"I don't think I'm going to last much longer. I'm so hungry I'm sure I'm going to disappear. I've withered into almost nothing, I'm just lumpy lingering fat and bones." Jinx rubbed her tired knuckles in the dip above her belly. All her soft fat was gone and she was thin and empty, hollow inside and out. Still her determined organs roared, all but ready to deafen the girls or be fed. "My tummy is so empty and noisy. I can hear it whining through my bones. It'll be the last thing I hear. I'm too weak to move, I don't know if I could even eat if someone fed me," she said weakly.

 

"I could eat, but that's all," Leshawna confessed. Her belly rumbled and she barely had the energy to rub it again. Her hollow body shook and shivered. She felt like a toy, shaking when wound up. "I'm starving and I'm so empty I don't have anything in me to power me up. I've got no energy, but I still think I'd run on instinct if there was something around to eat. Man, I wish there was a snack I could have. I'm going to pass out and not wake up if I don't get food right now." She squinted at the sun and whimpered, her words sounded heavy and tired.

 

Dijonay too sounded like she was going to black out. Her lips were chapped and she was weak with hunger. Her fingers tapped her tummy, but she was too worn out and hungry to pet it anymore. "I'm famished," she whined. "I want to eat so bad. Isn't there food anywhere? Ain't anybody gonna save us? Are we gonna die? I think I'm starving to death. I think my tummy is so empty my body is gonna give out. My pretty body is boney and sad. It won't stop crying. Please stop crying! Someone feed me!"

 

Sunset was half asleep, only habit made her join in on another, possibly final, session of complaints. "I'm so hungry and weak. My noisy tummy is even getting tired. I can hear it getting lower and sadder. It's given up and there is nothing I can feed it. My tummy is all gone, I've eaten through my last nutrients and I'm running out of time. I'm starving more and more and I wish I had food. I'm so hungry I think I'm getting dizzy and starting to hear weird stuff."

 

Valerie nodded even though none of the other girls were looking at her. Her belly rumbled and she gave it a last sad stroke. "I'm so hungry I'm sure I'm starving. I feel like I'm withering. My tummy has gobbled me up and now it's a sunken, sad shadow of what it used to be. I don't think I can handle this. I can hear things that aren't there too. I see things too. Hallucinations I think. I think I...see something now."

 

Indeed, she was right and it turned out she wasn’t hallucinating at all. The sun was blocked out by a large shadow and at first the girls didn't know what they were seeing. Then it became clear by the noise it was a helicopter. All the girls started to cry out for food all at once, but they had no way of knowing if the figures inside the machine were there to save them with food, or if they were the ones that had put the girls there to begin with. The girls' fate was in these strangers' hands now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
